1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to herbicide applicators, and more particularly to devices adapted to apply herbicides within the interior of sewer lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sewer lines are prone to developing leaks. This is especially true of lines running from buildings adjacent to high traffic roadways, areas where earthquakes are common, and where settling occurs around sewer line joints.
The openings that develop are often penetrated by roots. In time, these roots can clog or rupture a sewer line. Once a clog or rupture occurs, the sewer line must be removed and replaced. This replacement procedure is expensive and typically results in the loss of surrounding flora.
In order to prevent flora damage to sewer lines various herbicides have been used. The most common of these has been copper(II) sulfate. The prior art teaches flushing herbicide through sewer lines infested with flora.
Several herbicides are known which deter the growth of roots. However, the herbicidal application techniques known to the art are haphazard and expensive. For example, there is no practical method of determining how much, if any, of the herbicide has reached potentially damaging root growths. Herbicide applications are expensive, and over application may lead to the death of the flora.
Additionally, water is a poor carrying agent in sewer lines since it will not allow the entire line to be flushed with a herbicide, clearing only a free path along the normal fluid flow lines.
Also known to the art are chemically foaming mixtures which produce foam in the presence of sewer water in order to carry a herbicide throughout the interior of sewer lines.
In large industrial and/or urban sewer systems, it has been known to introduce a detergent and air from a hose connected to a high pressure air source so as to produce a herbicidal carrying agent. However, although such an application method has been proven effective, it requires a large amount of herbicide which makes such a method expensive and potentially damaging to the environment.
3. Objects of the Invention
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an economical and environmentally sound method and apparatus for applying herbicides to flora infestations within sewer lines.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus capable of applying herbicides directly to flora infestations within a sewer lines.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for applying herbicides to flora infestations within sewer lines which is safe and easy to use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for applying herbicides to the interior of sewer lines which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.
Finally, another object of the present invention is to provide a method of applying herbicides to flora infestations which does not unnecessarily damage the flora, environment, or sewer lines. These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.